no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl, more commonly known by his nickname Corn, is a cold blooded rattlesnake-esque spirit, as well as a shaman and healer. Biography Quetzalcoatl takes the form of an albino rattlesnake with pale yellow scales. A slightly darker diamond pattern adorns his back and upper arms, and his upper eyelids are shaded with the same color. He is shy and timid, staying reclusive and running away from anything that frightens him. He also bites when frightened. Abilities From birth, Corn has shown to have an affinity for wind. Whenever he gets scared, he is able to use the wind to transport him to a random location, allowing him to get out of harm's way.Episode 15, Soft ChildEpisode 20, You Knew What I Was When You Picked Me UpNo Evil: JudgementEpisode 35, Black, White, and Red All Over He is cold blooded, which results in him passing out when it's cold out. Kitty often makes him magic coats with poppies sewn into them to make him immune to the cold, although if the poppies are removed, he will pass out.Episode 3, Winter Being a rattlesnake, he is able to naturally produce a potent venom and inject it to others through a bite. It is strong enough to kill a human fairly easily, although spirits seem to just be weakened by it.Episode 34, Banishing Babies He can apparently cure the damage caused by his venom. Also owing to his nature as a rattlesnake, he is able to sense body heat, although other cold-blooded spirits are safe from this. He is also a shaman, and the other main characters consult him for both ritual and healing purposes.Episode 13, Conduct Being a shaman, he is capable of performing Xipe Totec's sealing ritual and reseal pieces of the Black Tezcatlipoca.Episode 10, Wrip an' Vinkle Corn is capable of sensing when danger is nearby. Whether this is due to his being a shaman or his instincts as a rattlesnake is unknown.Episode 29, Creep in the Night Relationships Icky Corn has a relatively good relationship with Ichabod. Calamity Compared to Icky, Corn and Chalchiutlicue don't get along very well, if at all. In Worry People, they both express discomfort about having to go south of Hollow with one another. Calamity also made it clear that she did not wish to be stuck with him in Hollow, instead leaving him alone in order to visit her friends. Despite being annoyed by Corn, she is willing to help him when in trouble. When Charles tried to attack Corn in an allyway close to Tlaloc's Fountain and got bit in retaliation, she protected Corn when the people in Hollow attempted to retaliate. While she was gruff in addressing him, she made sure that he concentrated on healing Charles and was willing to take on the entire crowd for him so he could do so properly. In Soft Child, Calamity tried to keep Corn somewhat calm and out of the reach of Amaroq, which backfired, due to Corn accidentally getting buzzed and panicking. He attempted to bite those around him and ran off, and Calamity followed. While Corn did successfully bite her, Calamity only knocked him out and tried to stop Amaroq from successfully abducting him. Corn almost bit her again when he woke up from a nightmare in Creep in the Night, freaking out and telling her that she thought Charles was in the tent, to which she reluctantly replies that she will look for him, which she actually follows through on. Huey Corn has a neutral to positive relationship with Huehuecoyotl. Though they may not always understand each others, like in Coyote and Rattlesnake when Huey invited Corn over for lunch. He didn't understand why Corn asked for a cornflower and why he licked the nectar off of his nose, and told Kitty that his rattle also scared him. Because of this, he tied some rocks to his tail and went to his house in a bid to scare him, but Corn laughed instead as he thought it was funny. Kitty When Corn was born in No Evil: Judgement, the only person able to consistently soothe him was Kajortoq. This sense of trust seems to carry into their older ages, to the point where Wrip says that Corn only listens to Kitty in Wrip an' Vinkle. Even when apprehensive later in the episode, Kitty was able to get Corn to assist with resuscitating Vinkle. Amaroq Corn dislikes and distrusts Amaroq. When he sensed that Amaroq was coming to get him and tried to flee in Soft Child, he got scared as a result. After a struggle between Corn and Calamity allowed Amaroq to grab him, he got saved by Xochipilli just before he managed to escape. Since then, Corn has been very scared that Amaroq will take him again. Charles While initially friendly, due to Charles helping him out after a bout of panic in You Knew What I Was When you Picked Me Up, Corn and Charles are currently at odds in the sense that Charles views Corn as a threat to his ability to have complete control over the Black Tezcatlipoca and Corn is afraid of Charles. In that same episode, Corn also bit Charles. Since then, Charles has made Corn feel paranoid, as seen in Creep in the Night Behind the Scenes * His name comes from Quetzalcoatl, the god of wind and corn. * Betsy Lee confirmed in a Tumblr post from November 2016 that what Corn has on his head and tail are rattles, that he normally wears feathers on his head but that he lost them during episode 15 (Soft Child).The Tumblr post from Nov 2016 * When someone asked Betsy if the voice of Corn had changed in the "last video" (referring to episode 29 Creep in the Night), Betsy confirmed that this is true as it had changed back to "MrMexicanFoodIsGood" and that it used to be "Masquerader" for a time, but he moved which is why the change of voice actors had happened.The Tumblr post from Feb 2018 Another person called "Billy" voiced Corn in episode 5 (Coyote and Rattlesnake) but it is currently unknown who this person is. * In a live stream in October of 2016, Betsy Lee stated that Quetzacoatl is 14-15 years old in the timeline of No Evil. This makes him the youngest of the main cast of spirits. References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Male Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Shamans Category:Magic Users